


'For infinity'

by Kfpl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Tattoo Artist Akaashi Keiji, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfpl/pseuds/Kfpl
Summary: Just a soft bokuaka fluff. Bokuto is a biker in this one. Hair down Bokuto supremacy. Akaashi is a tattoo artist as well 😌✨
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	'For infinity'

Akaashi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his ring tone filling the room as he stumbled over his flippers to reach it on the desk. 

"Hello?" he asked groggily and yawned loudly.

"Akaashi? Did I wake you up?" Bokuto's voice reached his ears and he smiled softly.

"Yeah, actually. What is it? Did something happen?" Akaashi sat back down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Well, not really, I just couldn't sleep and thought that maybe you'd like to go for a ride" Akaashi heard Bokuto scratch his neck. 

"You know what? Let's go, I'm awake either way, I won't be sleeping for a while" Akaashi smiled and he got up. 

"Alright, I'll be there in ten, be ready!" Akaashi could hear the happiness in his voice as he hang up, putting on a pair of sweatpants, the t-shirt he was wearing as a pajama and a black hoodie with a dragon on it, a gift from Bokuto for his 18th birthday. 

He heard the engine of Bokuto's bike, a sound he had gotten all too familiar over the course of their friendship, and walked out of his apartment and onto the cold air. 

"Hey hey hey Agaasheee!" Bokuto yelled and Akaashi smiled softly. 

"Hello, Bokuto-san" Akaashi waved as he sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist. 

"Ready?" Bokuto asked softly and Akaashi nodded, tightening just a bit more his arms. No matter how many times he rode that bike and trusted Bokuto, he just couldn't get rid of that fear. 

The bike started moving and the cold air hit Akaashi's face as he sought for Bokuto's warmth. He nuzzled his nose unconsciously in Bokuto's back and closed his eyes. 

"Hey, Akaashi, look up" Bokuto's voice made Akaashi look up and his eyes shone as he watched the sky above them, the stars shining bright now that they weren't in the city anymore. 

_And in that moment...I swear we were infinite_

"Quite the view huh?" Bokuto said as he noticed Akaashi's reaction. 

"It's....majestic" Akaashi gasped softly as he looked around them, the trees being illuminated by the bike's light just for a single moment before fading to the darkness of the forest that surrounded the road. 

Bokuto didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the road and let Akaashi marvel at the sight. Besides, he had seen this sight quite a few times a long time ago. 

Suddenly the bike stopped and Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts. 

"We're here?" he asked as he got off the bike. 

"We're gonna have to walk a little bit but yeah" Bokuto nodded and grabbed Akaashi's hand to guide him through the forest. They walked for quite some time, not that Akaashi minded for his mind was on his hand which was held by Bokuto's bigger one. 

"Alright we're here!" Bokuto said excitedly and they came to a clearing, the stars shining even brighter now that they were surrounded by trees and there was no source of light available. 

"Wow" Akaashi said softly as he sat down and looked at the sky, the world fading away. 

_It was just him, Bokuto and an endless sky full of stars._

"Akaashi" Bokuto's voice made him turn his head towards the man and he looked at him. 

"I....really like you" Bokuto sighed and loomed down in embarrassment. Akaashi's eyes widened as he blushed profusely but her couldn't say anything before Bokuto continued. 

"I actually realized it, a few months ago but I didn't have the guts to tell you. That's why I hid it. Maybe they would disappear if you didn't know. But, it only got worse by time so, I had to tell you. Somehow. I know I may not be the perfect guy for you, I may even hurt you, but, I wanna see you waking up next to me everyday in the future. I wanna wake up and look at your calm sleeping face. Or maybe wake up and look at your emerald eyes looking at my own. I just know that I wanna wake up with you for the rest of my life." Bokuto finished and Akaashi took his hand of his mouth, grabbing Bokuto's face and smashing their lips together. 

It wasn't the gentle, soft and calm first kiss you'd expect. This kiss was different. It was filled with passion, love, longing, frustration. And yet somehow, that's what both of then wanted. That's what both of them _needed._

Akaashi pulled back with a gasp and looked at Bokuto with half-lidded eyes. 

"I wanna wake up with you for the rest of my life too" Akaashi whispered and Bokuto's eyes lit up as he hugged Akaashi tight, sniffling in his shoulder. 

"I love you..." Bokuto started a sentence. 

"...For infinity" Akaashi finished the sentence.

"How about you tattoo me these words tomorrow?" Bokuto broke the silence. 

"But why tomorrow? Let's go now" Akaashi pulled back and smiled. 

"I love you" Akaashi shook his head and laughed before Bokuto helped him up. 

"For infinity. Don't forget the important stuff!" Bokuto laughed as he walked back towards the forest. 

"Yeah" Akaashi looked back at the sky one last time as he turned around and walked towards his boyfriend. 

_'For infinity'_


End file.
